


Make her hold it

by popaandreea



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popaandreea/pseuds/popaandreea
Summary: Alastor has a fetish for seeing lovely ladies desperate to pee and struggling to hold it in. When "the lady" comes over to his house for dinner, Al knew that he's going to have to force his kink on her without her consent (:
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Make her hold it

**Author's Note:**

> "The lady" came be just about anyone : yourself, your OC, etc.

The lady parked her car in front of the large mansion. She was wearing an elegant below - the - knee light purple dress, white sheer stockings and some plain black heels. She was also wearing a cute matching hat with a little ribbon on top. Alastor was looking at her through his window with extreme lust in his eyes. What he wouldn't give to see her wetting that lovely dress of hers. Al had to admit - he always got incredibly aroused by the seeing, reading or witnessing a woman who desperately needed to use the lavatory, struggling to hold it until she wets herself. 

Whenever one of his female friends mentioned that they had to pee, he would be overcome by a warm sensation in his lower abdomen. He never realized what that means until way later - it was arousal. Al got so turned by the idea of forcing a lady to hold her pee for as long as possible.


End file.
